


Name the Fallen Human

by JaneTheHopeful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Frisk and the Player are turned into one character, Gen, Kill-All Route, Narrator Chara, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Evil Chara, Spoilers for Undertale Kill-All Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheHopeful/pseuds/JaneTheHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara watches through the eyes of a human murdering their way through the Ruins.  </p><p>I've seen a few depictions of Pacifist Route narrator Chara, but I haven't seen anyone write out a story where Chara is a passive narrator in the Kill-All Route. I decided to try my hand at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name the Fallen Human

Chara knew why their plan had failed. They had been weaker than they thought they were. They drifted, formless and alone, above their grave and tried to puzzle out what their weakness had been. But that was impossible. They weren't even sure they were or had ever been real.

Often, they honestly believed they were at fault for thinking they could destroy humanity in the first place. 

"You have to toughen up or you're gonna be crushed by this world!" a voice from their memories of the surface shouted back.

-

In this world, you knew what you wanted. You'd heard that the most powerful monster of all lived under that mountain and if you could fight him, if you fought him and won, you could be a hero. 

In this world, things would become kill or be killed.

-

You were the one who pulled Chara back into reality. Their consciousness didn't set in right away. The first thing they saw through your eyes was a flash of fire and their mother's face. Their real, adoptive mother. Not their human mother. 

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." she said. 

"I'm sorry," they said, but the words didn't come out of your mouth. Still, they shouted "I'm sorry! I didn't want this! I didn't want Asriel to die! I don't know what's going on, but..." 

Toriel kept talking, though.

-

The Ruins looked the way Chara remembered they looked like.

Toriel looked the way Chara remembered she looked like.

In between solving puzzles for you, Toriel walked ahead. You encountered a Froggit and killed it without hesitation. 

You acted the way Chara remembered humans acted like.

-

The moment Toriel left you alone, you were dusting monsters left and right. Chara wanted to stop you. They tried to explain--

"Life is difficult for this enemy."

"This monster is too sensitive to fight..."

"It seems evil, but it's just with the wrong crowd..."

Their protests went unnoticed. You raised your stick to every monster and whacked them until they crumbled before you. The ghost of the child who had once been human could only express how much harm you were inflicting and hope your heart would be moved. 

"Froggit is trying to run away."

"Moldsmal has started to spoil."

And yet Toriel was kind to you. She had asked you to stay safe, to wait for her, asked what kind of treats you liked. She wanted you to be alright. Chara's stomach stung with how naïve their mom was acting. They wondered if humans were volatile compounds and any easy accident could set off an explosive reaction that destroys everything in its path.

-

Toriel healed you and you turned around instead of following her into her home. You picked up a toy knife, dull and plastic, from the path into the former capital. It already had dust on it and Chara shuttered as you tucked away the stick you had been using as a weapon. You walked around for awhile and Chara seethed as you cornered and hunted down every last monster you could find. The ruin's corridors became empty and they quietly announced that you could not keep going like this. "But nobody came." "But nobody came." "But nobody came." An incessant mutter in your head. 

So you moved forward - to Toriel's house. She warmly welcomed you like you weren't coated in dust. You hardly listened to what she said and immediately went to rest in the room she'd prepared for you.

You napped in a bed that might have once belonged to Asriel and Chara noticed how different the dust of dead monsters looked from the dust of something long ignored. Chara remembered that they'd been assured they were the future and wanted to cry at how useless they'd turned out to be. Their determination could not save monsters from humanity. Your determination might destroy monsterkind for good. 

After you woke, you took a moment to look in the mirror. Chara wilted at the sight of a face that looked more like their own than any they had seen in a long, long time. They had planned to wipe out an entire species and so did you, it seemed. Yourselves were only human. Looking through your eyes at your face, Chara resigned to that. "It's me, ██████." 

-

Toriel tried to protect you from a world and a father that apparently wanted you dead. She only realized her mistake as she disintegrated at the tip of your fake knife. 

She was strong, but you were stronger. There was no risk that you'd be crushed by this world. You weren't having fun, but there was a powerful monster you needed to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote as far as my original idea for this story went, but the Kill-All Route has more to it, of course. I might continue this story, if anyone is interested. I hope you liked my Chara. They are dear to me.


End file.
